Stabbing A Phoenix with Her Rock Watching
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Cole would rather take a bullet to the brain than see her like this. She deserved so much better then to have been killed by Nadakhan's side.


**Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Cole would rather take a bullet to his brain than see her like this.

As soon as he saw Nya standing next to Nadakhan, in that white wedding dress with the green stain on her chest, hazel eyes wide with shock, he felt himself die inside.

Jay had been he first one at her side when she collapsed. Cole ran along with the others and kneeled next to her. The sight of her beautiful, dying body was too much for him to hear. He already felt tears in his eyes, but he refused to accept it.

 _After all she's done..._ he thought, _no. She can't die, it can't end like this!_

The sight of her crumbled frame lying in Jay's arms was enough to demolish him. He felt his love for rage against his self-control, fighting to just touch her one more time before death took Nya...

...their precious Nya...

...their beautiful Phoenix...

He sniffed as she mumbled a few words. To him, they were incomprehensible. His head was spinning, unable and unwilling to listen to her last wishes it was so selfish of him, but he couldn't hear anything, and the sound of her dying voice ripped him apart.

He forced himself to listen to her final sentence:

"Guess the greatest love...stories...do...end in tragedy..."

And, then, in slow motion, her pale hand fell to the ground.

And, when he head turned towards him when exhaled for the last time, he saw a glimmer of life her eyes that brightened when her gaze fell upon Cole, then died.

Cole clenched his fists.

She didn't deserve this. After everything she's done for Ninjago, everything she's accomplished, she didn't deserve to die!

No. Cole refused to accept this. This was not Nya's time to die. And if he was wrong, he knew he'd stay strong for her.

That was one of the many great things about Nya; her strength and confidence always melted itself into your soul. If you looked into her eyes, you'd feel an empowering rush of tangled masses of energy swell up within you. It'd be ready to explode whenever you needed it most. Her smile always filled you up with a sense of hope you could always hang onto when you felt like letting go.

That's how Cole knew she wasn't dead; her spirit was alive everywhere she walked, with whoever she met.

The world felt a whole lot less energetic, and without her, life for Cole seemed more dull as he gazed upon her pale corpse, his face puffy and eyes red. He loved her so much, and he had never realized how much she meant to the world...

...how much she meant to him.

A broken and sharp voice cut through his thoughts, forcing him back to the present. It was Jay, using his last Wish.

And, before Cole knew it, his world was sucked up in a blue and purple flash.

...

Cole's brows knitted together in confusion. They were standing next to a billboard which perfectly camouflaged them. Nya was standing at the base of the billboard, a defiant expression on her face.

For some reason, Cole sighed heavily in relief. It was good to see her, even though he was sure she'd been with them and in Cole's sight for the last ten minutes.

Speaking of which...why were they on a sign? Cole wondered.

"Uh, shouldn't we go after Clouse?" someone asked.

"Nah," Lloyd responded.

Cole turned his gaze to Jay, whose gaze was fixed on the woman below them. He held out his hand to Nya, who only smiled, then used her Airjitzu to spin up to him, then she yanked Jay onto the floating vortex of water. She muttered to him, then he smiled and the two kissed.

For a moment, Cole wondered why Jay looked so relieved to see Nya. He pushed aside the thought when they kissed again, and rage bubbled within him. Cole only buried his jealousy deep when he saw Nya smile at Jay.

He kept staring at her until she met his gaze. He felt his cheeks warm as he flashed her an awkward smile. She grinned back as Jay put his arm around her. She turned around and continued kissing Jay.

He sighed. Maybe he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, but at least she was happy. It made him happy to know she was happy.

I love her. I'll protect her, as Jay will as well. For now though, it's time to go back home and enjoy the time I have left with not only her, he looked at his brothers, who were now talking and joking, but everyone else.

A stupid grin crossed his face as he hopped down form the billboard. Sure, his family was fairly idiotic and annoying, but he loved his brothers and Nya to death. He'd find someone, one day. But for now, he had a team to lead. And he was just fine with that, as long as everyone was safe.


End file.
